Fateful Dreamer
by Mea Lux - Mea Duces
Summary: A young Greek peasant goes on an adventure to take back what is rightfully hers. Rating is for gore in first chapter and for later chapters. Please read and review! Happy reading!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: The name Latea is taken from the name Galatea (the statue made come to life by Aphrodite/Venus), and I don't own Minerva (Athena in Roman culture). The creature is inspired by the beast the Nazgul ride in Lord of the Rings (movie). The plot of this story and the rest of the characters is completely mine, except for when my friends help me with it.  
  
A/N: This story is supposed to be a Greek Mythology story, but since I'm not a scholar on Greek Mythology, I don't know all the myths. I'm sorry if my story contradicts with any Greek Myths, any occurrences of the like are completely accidental. Also, I don't know much about ancient Greek life, so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes on that topic. I know this first chapter doesn't seem to be of Greek Mythology, but it will get closer to stories of heroism in ancient Greece.  
  
Dedication: For Glorfindel, Tom Bombadil, and Radagast the Brown  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Vision  
  
*Please, please don't let that dream return*, thought Latea, though she knew the plea was useless. Latea had dreamt that awful nightmare ever since she could remember. She didn't know what the dream meant, such an awful vision could not possibly have anything to do with the great life she led with her parents, Admion and Enora. Though her family was poor, Latea could not imagine that anything as horrible as in her vision could ever happen in her life.  
  
As Latea approached sleep, she felt that familiar dread she always felt before it came. *No, no! Not tonight! Leave me be just one night, awful dream!* Despite her desperate request, she knew the dream would come.  
  
Sudden darkness washed away all thoughts of happiness. A great lake appeared, the sickle moon reflecting in the center. A man, handsome in appearance, yet horrible in personality, stood beside the lake. The man gave Latea an evil grin, and beckoned to her to come closer. Latea felt herself walking to the man, helpless to stay still, forced to move. A dark shadow, darker than the starless night, shut off all light from the moon, save a single ray allowing Latea to see. A creature, black winged and black hearted, flew in the sky near the man, circling closer and closer still to Latea, until it was a mere four feet from her head. Latea saw two figures, cloaked in shadow, directly below the creature. Forced to watch, Latea opened her mouth in silent scream as the man pointed to the figures, then as the creature dove straight down and bit off the figures heads. In an act of true villainy, the creature spat the now blood covered heads at Latea.  
  
Latea awoke to the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the thatched roof. *What does it mean? Why must I be haunted with this vision? Will I have no refuge from the horror?* Latea thought to herself as she began doing her morning's chores.  
  
She began cooking breakfast as the sun rose, showering her with light coming through the window of the cottage. Latea loved the sun. With the sun came day, her haven from her awful dream. Latea loved to run outside, breathing in air and sunlight. However, being an only child, Latea's parents were very protective, keeping her close whenever they could. Latea had a happy life, but only when the sun was up. When night came, Latea always was overcome by fear, fear of the dream. 


	2. A Break

Disclaimer: I really hate doing these disclaimers, so just read the one on the first page if you really must know what I don't own.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to those of you actually reading this that I haven't updated in so long. I was a bit stuck on how to continue with the story, but I think I have it figured out. Sorry if this chapter isn't all that good, I've got a case of writers' block, but the best cure is to write. Please review!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to any of the forgotten LotR characters I forgot in the first, like Quickbeam, Goldberry, and the rest. Also for spastikLeggyluver, my only reviewer.  
  
Chapter 2: A Break  
  
Latea, being from a family of Greek peasants, had many chores to finish throughout the day. However, unlike some people would be, she was grateful for all the work, it helped her forget the dream.  
  
Though the day went on as normal, something felt different, out of place somehow. It seemed to Latea that the day went far too quickly, a blur almost, speeding too hurriedly to dreaded night. She didn't think she could bear it again, after almost fourteen years of going through the torture of the awful vision, night after night, she didn't know how she could stand it again. Night after night, week after week, month after month, year after year! thought Latea to herself. When will it end?  
  
Glorious day disappeared quick as lightning, and vile night soon appeared. Though she dreaded sleep, it was unavoidable, and soon Latea sunk into a deep, almost comatose like sleep.  
  
Instead of darkness, a cold, thick fog embraced Latea. "This is different. My dream always has clear and dark skies," said Latea, to no one in particular besides herself. Latea tried to see through the fog for the usual lake, but saw nothing but a golden, shining light.  
  
"This is most definitely not your normal dream, young Latea," said a deep, female voice, coming from the light.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a surprised Latea. "What are you doing in my dream? And how do you know my name?"  
  
"I am Minerva. I am here to tell you something important," replied the voice. Latea cringed at having spoken so rudely to the powerful goddess.  
  
"Beg pardon, but what do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Latea, you must complete a difficult task. You must take back your parents' kingdom from the evil Nautheus and his captive."  
  
"My parents' kingdom? Again I must beg pardon, but my parents are peasants! And who are Nautheus and his captive?"  
  
"Oh, Latea," Minerva's voice took on a tone of sympathy, "you have not been told? You do not know?"  
  
Author's Note: In many of the myths I have read, the ancient gods and goddesses were represented by a shining bright light to mortals. I know that this was a really short chapter, but it was written mostly to help me overcome my writer's block, so I'll update soon. Also, if you want to figure out who Latea's parents are, then review!!!! 


End file.
